1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method for editing tag information of an image captured by a camera of the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As functions of terminals such as personal computers, notebook computers, mobile phones, and the like, become more diversified, the terminals, are generally implemented as multimedia players supporting complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like.
In general, these terminals may be divided into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to whether or not the terminals are movable during use. In addition, mobile terminals may be divided into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether the terminals are carried by a person during use.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the terminals.
In general, in a mobile terminal, a captured image can be edited and a note (e.g., a message, a memo, or the like) can be inserted. However, regarding the related art mobile terminals, it is difficult to associate a tag with the captured image using the mobile terminal.